Espada number 00
by Clyoe
Summary: this story is about a secret arrancar. her name is Chika and she has a little sister, and brother. she died before she was born, so her little sister doesn't know she even exists. but when sudden events happen, they finally get to meet...
1. Chapter 1

Dark. Darkness. Everything is dark. Darkness is my whole world. Everything I do, everything I say is shrouded in darkness. I cannot escape it. I cannot do anything to stop it. I cannot do anything but except that my whole existence, my whole being, that my whole life, has been, and will always be shrouded in this glittering, beautiful, yet sad, darkness.

I wake up in this dimly lit space I call a home. It is quite demolished since the recent fighting has just ended. All of the people I called "comrades" are all dead. But it's not like I did anything with them. They were all born after me. I am the original arrancar, unless of course you want to count those vizords the first. I was created by accident; I should have died by being eaten by a hollow. But for some reason, I kind of fused with this hollow, and I am in control. I still have my mind. I still have this human sensation to love. Although that hadn't always been the case. Yes I had a time when I was purely hollow, eating other hollows, but when I became a vaste lorde I regained somewhat human again. Then my conscience just burst and I became in control. I then by some miracle was able to control this body. But I'll never be the same again. I may have never become fully hallow, because yes even when I was devoured I retained some of my self, and didn't even get a hole. But I will never be able to go back to a human life. Because, after all, I still look like a hollow. And how would I be able to get a Gigai, even if I didn't? But I'll still look after my little sister. Because after all who do you think I am? But that is for another time, later in this story. Just wait and see for all will revealed in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

I start to walk around Las Noches. Looking to see how much damage is done. The tower where Aizen exited to Karakura town is torn in pieces. Everything is crumbling but I don't really care. Later on I'll fix it, but for now I'm just looking. I really have too much time on my hand. How long has it been since I was a hollow? When did the fighting finally stop? Right when Aizen got here it was interesting. But he took my seat. You think that Bargian was the king? Well that was very wrong. Even though yes he was the one who ruled officially, I was lurking in the shadows waiting for a chance. No one ever saw me, and I didn't really bother to claim it. But don't get me wrong I could have killed all the espadas if I wanted to. I didn't particularly care about them. It was Aizen who I really truly wanted to kill. Oh my gosh that bastard! I wanted to rip him apart, tear him to shreds, and take out everything until nothing was left. And why you ask? Well it's because if it weren't for him being intrigued by the hokyoukou, then I probably wouldn't even had to worry about hollows. Then I could have lived a normal human life and then at least seen my little sister. But alas I could not.

And if you're wondering my name is Chika. The translation is scattered flowers. How ironic that is since I'm so very scattered. But whatever. My appearance looks like I'm human. I just wear the clothes that the espadas wear, and other than the right side of my face, which has half a hollow mask, I look almost human. Except my skin is very pale. Paler the uliquorra. I have black hair, and am about the size of Orihime. My eyes look like a hollowfied Ichigo. And that's about it.

So I walk around some more. It really is just a sad place. Everything is crumbling. I have almost no way to ease this boredom. So then I decide that once I finish walking around, I'll rebuild las noches, make it my own kingdom, and then rebuild the espadas later, and then go to the world of the living. Maybe then I'll be able to see my little sister. I don't think she'll know who I am, since I look way different now, though I when I was still human, I looked almost exactly alike her. But even if it's just a glimpse, I'll be happy enough just to see how she's doing.


	3. Chapter 3

At las noches:

It has now been three months since I rebuilt las noches. I haven't yet formed the espada, because I'm sure if I do it would be way too loud for my taste. So maybe I'll go to the world of the living now. I now sit where Aizen sat when he was still here. So I think I'll take a trip to the world of the living.

In the world of the living:

I'm finally back in the world of the living. It looks so much different from when I was still here. When I was still human… so I walk around for a bit, and then notice something. I don't know how but I just walked back to where I died. I guess it might just have been instinct or what but where I am right now is where I died. I touch the ground and feel that I can still feel how died. It brings back memories.

_I'm walking home and it has been a pleasant day. There are no clouds in the sky, and all around me is peaceful. I'm walking with my little brother, I am right now 16, and he is 14. He's saying something but I'm just looking around. Then all of a sudden I start hear this hallowing. As I walk out into the street this big pressure releases. My eyes widen as I see a big hollow right in front of me. I try to shield myself to no avail. The hollow eats the right half of my face. I start screaming. My brother comes running toward me. But I already know it's too late. _

_So what I do instead of trying to live I say "Sora get out of here! There's no hope! I'm already dead. So please if we ever have another sibling give these to her. I'm sure she'll like them. And the have the spirit energy. If there's any hope that we will please please just give them to her." _

_Then I collapse the hollow devours me, and then I am transported to hueco mundo. I rampage on and on, but I still have a sense of self. It takes a while but I finally can control my hollow self. _

I come back to reality and I realize I'm crying. That day I'm sure it was wise to give my brother those hair pins. I'm sure they still help my little help those precious friends. I'm sure since we are alike that she won't want to hurt even her enemies, and always try and protect her friends.

Just as I am about to leave again, I see a shadow. It has spiky hair with a long sword as big as his body. I turn around to see that a soul reaper is right behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurosaki Ichigo what are you doing here?" I said with a tiny bit of surprise in my voice.

"Who are you? Why do you know my name? You look like an arrancar but all of them are dead. Who are you?" he said with alarm in his voice.

"It is of no concern of yours who I am. Yes I am indeed and arrancar but that does not matter. I know you are, Kurosaki Ichigo, because I he always watched you n hueco mundo. I am not here to pick a fight. The only one I have a grudge against is Sosuke Aizen. And since he has been arrested I have no need to kill him as of now. I just wish to convey one message. And that is please protect my sister. She is very dear to me, and I have not been able to see her, because even though I could have a while ago, I did not want to show her myself. Because I look nothing like I did when I was still alive. I knew if she saw me that she would not know who I am. That is why I ask you, Kurosaki Ichigo, to look after her, so that in my place she may be loved, and cared for." I said, as I walked away.

"Wait who is your sister? Why are you asking me this? I have no clue what you are talking about. Hey wait!"

I smiled at him, still walking away but my face turned around, and said "You know who she is. But for now I will not tell who I am, or who my sister is. I'm sure you could figure out who she is if I told you, but I do not want to give anything away right now. In due time you shall know, but for now I will let you guess. Goodbye Kurosaki Ichigo I shall see you again in the future."

And then I departed for Hueco Mundo yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

I am now back in hueco mundo and it has been three months. I have assembled back all the espada, and just as I imagined it is very noisy. Yammy is too noisy and then is always rambling about wanting to fight with Kurosaki Ichigo, and then nnoritora just wants to hack up everything in sight, and grimmjow, well he is trying to go to the world of the living, and it's really annoying the hell out of me, because most of the people just want to fight all the soul reapers that killed them. And because Ichigo was the one that defeated them, they just want to go to the world of the living and kill him.

"For the last time I don't give a damn what you want to do I will not allow you to create a ruckus outside of this damned forsaken place!" I was yelling out at all of them.

"Chika is it? Why did you even revive us if we aren't even going to fight anyone?" Uliquorra had announced looking bored.

"I revived you because I felt bored. That's all there is to it. I don't have a grudge against the soul reapers so I won't let you go and try to kill them. All I want to do is kill Sosuke Aizen, but since he has been arrested I have no need to attack him right now. I just wanted to try and relieve my boredom so that's why I did this." I said with authority in my voice.

"Well then why don't we attack something else then! If I don't get to kill someone I'm going to just cut up everything here!" nnoritora said with an edge of impatience in his voice.

"Well if you want to I guess you can try to kill me, but it would be useless, I'm stronger than Kurosaki Ichigo, and Sosuke Aizen, so I'm sure you couldn't even put up a fight. If you want a real fight I suggest you are patient like stark and uliquorra and when the time comes I will let you fight. I know something is coming, don't question me. I know something will happen, and when it does I will let you fight, and hopefully then I'll be able to accomplish my goals too. But until then why don't you just calm your tits down and wait. I promise you, in due time you will be able to fight. Although if you try to go against my wishes of not killing the soul reapers, I promise you, you will be in for a living hell I will create. So just calm down and be patient." I said in an icy tone, with a evil smile on my eyes and lips.

"What are you trying to do Chika? I don't know what you're up to but if I remember you don't even like to fight. So why did you really revive us?" Stark said with a dark look in his eyes.

"Don't worry stark, in due time I'm sure you'll know what I am up. After all you are the only one who knows my secret, and I trust that you will not tell anyone. You are smart stark I'll give you that, but I will still not allow you to try and stop me. I have plans made, and if anyone gets in my way, even you, I'll make sure you regret it with your whole being. So until then please be patient, and when the times comes all will be revealed." I said with a smirk on my face.

Yes I had plans, though at that time no one suspected what they were. But when these events did happen, even I was surprised at how they turned out.


	6. Chapter 6

_1 month later. _

"Ok guys I'm going to the world of the living. It is about time for the events to unfold. Everyone will stay here except stark you're coming with me. Uliquorra you're in charge while I'm gone." I announced.

"Why does only stark get to go?! I want to fight the bastards that beat me up!" boomed Yammy.

"That's exactly why I'm not letting you. If you fought with the soul reapers now my whole entire plan would be ruined. So that's why I'm not letting you go. When the actual fighting starts I'll let you go. But what I am doing right now is not in the least bit fighting. I'm just going to discuss with Kurosaki Ichigo about what I would like to do. It is preparation for the oncoming fighting. And why I am taking stark with me is because first of all he wouldn't even want to fight, second because I'm sure if I took him it wouldn't provoke anyone, third because he is a good observer, and forth because well I don't trust him that much with telling you what I am when I'm not here. But I promise you the fighting will come very soon, so until then just wait. Now stark let's go." I said.

"Yeah alright. You just want me to go hide in a corner while you talk?" stark said with a bored voice.

"Yes that's exactly what I want you to do. Now let's go." I said.

_The world of the living_

"Ok now. We just have to look around now. If you feel anything tell me." I said.

"Yes of course I will." Stark said.

We wondered around then looking for Ichigo. But we found nothing. Just when I thought he might be gone some shadow comes around the corner. It didn't look like anyone, but when it turned the corner I gasped in shock.

"Who are you? You look like an arrancar but why would you be here in the world of the living? There is nothing going on here so what do you want?" the person said.

I looked with wide eyes at the person in front of me my eyes wide with shock and a little bit of fear. How could have this happened? She wasn't supposed to see me until… but it didn't matter in more. So I took a step toward her and said "Orihime Inoue."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes that is my name. But how do you know me? I have never seen you in my whole life before." Orihime said questioningly.

My face was contorted in a shocked way, making a frown line at the top of my forehead. I kept saying this isn't happening, this isn't happening. I couldn't have run into the person I so hardly tried to avoid.

"Umm hello? Are you going to speak? I'm sorry I'm a bit busy so if you don't have anything else to say I'm going to leave." She said.

I just stood there still as a statue, staring at the curious face in front of me. I couldn't move I couldn't talk. I just stood there frozen eyes wide not even uttering a single word.

"Alright then I'm leaving now. It was nice to meet you." She said as she walked away.

"NO WAIT! I'm sorry I was just shocked to see you. I didn't mean to be rude or anything. It's just been a long time since I've seen you." I said.

"Oh ok then. So what's your name? As you know my name is Orihime Inoue." She said.

"Hello Orihime my name is Chika. I'm the leader of the Espadas now so it's good to see you." I said smiling innocently.

"Then hello Chika. Why are you so shocked to see me? I've never met you before."

"Well that's because I always kept to myself. I never really involved myself in anything. When you came to las noches I was a bit afraid to talk to you so now I'll just take my time."

"oh so you know what happened to everyone and everything?" she said.

"Yes I do. I know Aizen was arrested and I know about ginjo and everything else. I've always watched so I could protect you. I know you don't know who I am right now, because I don't look anything like I did when I was alive. So please forgive me if I try and hurt someone. I love you Orihime and I don't want anyone ever to hurt you. Because you are my precious little _." I said and whispered the last part so no one could hear me.

"What did you just say? I couldn't hear the last part. Who are you? Please come back!"

I had already walked away saying what I always wanted to say never wanting to say it. "I'm sorry but I can't let you know just yet. I look too different. In time I'll meet you again and then you'll see. Because those hair pins you have in your hair right now connect us together. You may have thought that Sora bought them somewhere but that is wrong. They were a gift from a person who died before you were born. I love you my Orihime. Take care and be safe." I whispered as I disappeared in the darkness that was hueco mundo.


End file.
